


Opal's kiss

by GhostyTheWriter



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, I miss her, One Shot, hopal for opal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-03 20:22:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16332827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostyTheWriter/pseuds/GhostyTheWriter
Summary: Pearl recounts a time they formed Opal, and how it grew them apart instead of closer.





	Opal's kiss

**Author's Note:**

> What is good my pals, i'm on a roll because i'm avoiding my personal work like the plague. Anyways SU is one of my favorite shows ever, so here it is my first and probably last piece on it. Stay safe-Ghosty

It started out with simple fusion training, just dancing and Pearl trying to teach Amethyst ballet. 

“Maybe it’d work if she danced how she wanted to?” Garnet said, adjusting her visor, now turning a blue shade.

“Well we need to sync up, and how she is just won’t sync with me.” Pearl said high and proud.

“Well you know what?” Amethyst said getting up and dusting herself off, “I don’t feel like dancing with you anymore. Maybe I’ll train with Rose.” She said walking off.

“Amethyst!” Pearl called out trying to rush after her. Garnet’s tight grip stopped her.

“Let her go Pearl. She’ll be safe.” Garnet said in a monotone voice.

“I just thought that this could finally connect us.” Pearl said defeated, sitting down on the warp. “I just didn’t have time before, but now with Rose distracted by that guy, we both have some free time.”

“I think she’s just not ready to fuse again, you’ve only done it once and it was to save someone, not out of love.” Garnet said taking a seat next to her.

“I can’t believe we haven’t fused in thousands of years.” Pearl huffed, “Oh I’ve been the worst.” 

“I can’t disagree there.” Garnet said with a pat on the shoulder.

“How about you teach me to dance like her!” Pearl said excitedly, “That will show her I’m serious about fusing with her.”

“Maybe so, but Amethyst should want to fuse, not feel obligated.” Garnet said. 

The next three hours were the hardest three hours Pearl had faced in years. She couldn’t understand the beat of the song, there was so much going on and the dancing was hard to keep up with, but she was determined. 

“I think,” Garnet said with hesitation, “You’re closer than before.” 

“Okay, I’m ready, and it’ll be a in the moment sort of thing, like we’ll just click together.” Pearl said even more determined than before.

She warped into the Kindergarten, finding the fresh trail in the dust to be about the size of Amethyst foot. 

“Amethyst? Amethyst can we please speak?” Pearl called out, her voice echoing on the hollowed-out part of the Earth. She couldn’t see why Amethyst loved this place, it was so dark and damp. 

Amethyst dug herself deeper into her exit hole, Pearl hated this place and hated her. She couldn’t figure out why either, she tried so hard with Pearl but Pearl put barely any effort into her. She couldn’t see how Pearl could hate so much, she hated Amethyst home, the home that was her color, made her, protected her. 

“Amethyst can you please come out?” Pearl said at the opening, blocking out the light that hardly shined.

“Leave me alone!” Amethyst yelled out, though muffled by her hand and tears.

“But I learned how to dance like you, Garnet taught me.” Pearl said excitedly, “And we can finally fuse again, and be her again, don’t you want that?”

“No.” Amethyst said flatly.

“What?”

“I don’t ever want to fuse with you again, you said so yourself, you’re just too perfect for me.” Amethyst said in a mocking tone. “I bet you feel like you dumbed yourself down by learning how dance like me.”

“Please I want to make this up to you.” Pearl said desperately, “I wish I knew back then what I know now. I wish I could go back and tell myself to make time for you, that you are just as important as Rose.” 

Pearl sighed sitting down at the edge of the hole, “I’ll do what I can to show you that I care about you, but till then,” Pearl said pulling out the stereo she dragged out of Amethyst room and hitting play, “Can I have this dance.” 

Amethyst laughed, punching Pearl in the arm, “Dork.” 

Pearl showed off her choppy and half formed dance skills, only to watch Amethyst flow perfectly to what seemed like an unperfect and crowded song. 

“At least I can say you’re trying.” Amethyst laughed.

“I’m no where near as good as you.” Pearl said leaning over and laughing.

“Why don’t we try meshing our styles?” Amethyst suggested while taking Pearls hand. 

Slowly Pearl tried to provocative dancing, but Amethyst pulled her more into a free-flowing ballet with close body touches. 

Amethyst dipped Pearl down, who dazzled by the event, felt a sudden need. She leaned up and kissed Amethyst, the way she thought of kissing Rose. With the shift in mentalities the two fused into Opal.

“Wow.” Opal said looking down at her arm, Pearl was basking in Amethyst light, loving the strength and freedom she provided. 

Then all that came crashing down when Amethyst pulled apart. 

“What happened?” Pearl asked confused.

“Why don’t we forget about this,” Amethyst said, “Like why don’t we just move on and say we made up?”

Pearl, still a little dazed by the sudden loss of Opal, was barely comprehending what she was saying. 

“I’m gonna go back to the temple, let’s just not mention this ever again.” Amethyst said while taking off. 

That was the last time they formed Opal until Steven came along and begged for Opal to have another chance. In Amethyst’s mind, Opal was gone and not worth her time, in Peal’s mind Opal was unreachable due to Amethyst attitude. 

Present day-

“Hey Amethyst, I have a weird request.” Pearl said, practically shaking.

“Which would be?”

“Could we form Opal? I want to redo the light house and make it more of a gem base than anything.” Pearl said rushed and nervous.

“Why do you need Opal? Wouldn’t Sardonyx be better?” 

“Well it’s just I kind of miss Opal, and maybe we could just…” 

“Fine you dork,” Amethyst laughed and pulled herself into Pearl.

The two formed Opal instantly.


End file.
